Clinically, it is a matter of common practice that various medicines are simultaneously given to a patient. For example, in the case of injecting vitamins or the like into a vein, they must not be stored in a liquid-medicine container such as a transfusion-solution pack and conduct high-pressure steam sterilization processing beforehand. This is because vitamins deteriorate upon heated. When using it, therefore, it is necessary to inject and mix (referred to as injection-mix) it into a liquid-medicine container which stores another liquid medicine in advance. In short, mixing needs to be conducted in the liquid-medicine container.
If the above described liquid medicine is injection-mixed into a liquid-medicine container, conventionally, there has been used the injection-mixing method of piercing a rubber stopper of a liquid-medicine discharge port in the liquid-medicine container with an injection needle. In this method, however, it has been hard to ensure asepsis when an injection-mixing operation is conducted. If microorganisms (or germs) get mixed from the outside when the injection-mixing operation is conducted, the microorganisms propagate themselves in a mixed injection solution while the mixed injection solution is given to a patient. Especially, if an injection solution is, for example, a transfusion solution for nutrition, such as a high-calorie transfusion solution, there is a risk that microorganisms may propagate themselves while it is given, even though only a small number of microorganisms get mixed inside. Thus, there is a possibility that numerous microorganisms may be injected, together with the transfusion solution, into the body of a patient during the latter part of the time when the transfusion solution is given. If such a mixed injection solution is given, that produces some serious side effects such as septicemia and endotoxin shock on the patient. Hence, it is necessary to take the safety of a patient sufficiently into account, so that asepsis can be secured when an injection-mixing operation is conducted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid-medicine injection port device which is capable of injecting a liquid medicine aseptically and has a smaller number of component parts and a smaller and simpler structure than in any conventional ones, and a liquid-medicine container provided with this liquid-medicine injection port device.